Hotaru's Mixed Up Heart
by xxHotaruxDenise
Summary: Hotaru and Helios have somewhat gotten over Rini. They have actually turned towards each other for comfort! Smutty. Yet Rini still wants them back, or so she thinks. WARNING Rini takes some abuse here just so you know.


Lacrymosa – Evanescence

Song Fan fic for Hotaru as Rini blames her for all that has happened

**Out on your own**

**cold and alone again**

**Can this be what you really wanted, baby?**

Hotaru cried out as Helios plunged deep once again his seed entering her. He moaned as her female cum soaked his length.

_It had just happened. Helios and I. Rini hurt both of us and, we turned to each other for comfort and satisfaction. I was not sure what it was we had but, it was better then suffering alone._

Rini watched outside the window as her two ex-lovers fulfilled each other. It angered her. It was all Hotaru's fault. Rini knew this. If Hotaru had been a better lover she would never have turned to Helios to satisfy her needs!

Helios spasmed once more as he rolled off of Hotaru and lay next to her, his hands traveling all over her nude body. Her breast still hardened for him he leaned down and suckled her tits, given each the same amount of attention.

_I moaned as my back arched as Helios suckled my tits. I felt my body react once again female cum leaking onto the bed sheets. He reached down with a free hand and started to rub my clit between his fingers. I cried out as I came. He continued making me come twice more. "_Helios" _I stammered his name, like candy on my tongue, so sweet._

Helios moved his fingers from between Hotaru's legs and moving his mouth from her tits to settle them on her soft lips kissing her passionately. Each kiss deeper then the next. He was almost swallowing her tongue.

Rini cried out and jumped down from the terrace outside the room. She picked up speed as she ran through the woods. She had to find someone or something to fulfill her needs!

If Helios or Hotaru heard Rini they chose to ignore her. Besides, they were too lost in each other to care.

**Blame it on me**

**set your guilt free**

**nothing can hold you back now**

Rini found herself in the dark part of town. Which meant strippers, bars and satisfaction, in more ways then one.

She went down an ally and knocked on a nondescript door. A view slit in the door opened. "Yes?" A young man's voice spoke up and Rini leaned close and whispered some sort of secret word.

You could almost hear the man smile. He could not believe she would return here not after last time. "Come in." He hissed as the door slid open and Rini slipped inside.

The man took her hand and she looked up into his dark face, his green eyes intense. "You know what I want." He nodded and led her down the hallway.

She was led to a room and the man rang a doorbell. The door opened and a beautiful young man looked at her. "You ready?" He asked her and swallowing Rini nodded as she followed the man into the room, the door shut behind them.

Hotaru looked in on the sleeping Helios as she headed into the bathroom to shower.

_He looks so handsome and at peace when he sleeps. It is almost like Rini never hurt him or me for that matter. Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better if Rini and I had never fell for each other. I know at times Helios feels the same._

Hotaru climbed into the shower and turned the water on as hot as she could take it. She let the stream roll down her head and back and chest. She had no idea what Rini had started to do and she really did not care. She was her own person now.

**Now that you're gone**

**I feel like myself again**

**grieving the things I can't repair and willing...**

**To let you blame it on me **

**and set your guilt free**

_I washed my body feeling like myself again. Helios loved me and he, was not just using me like Rini had. As I washed my chest I felt a draft as the curtain was pulled aside. I stopped and then I felt Helios length against my butt and I leaned against him. _"I missed you." _He whispers as he starts to kiss my neck sending shivers of excitement up and down my whole body._

Helios pulled Hotaru close as he reached around to her front and started to rub her with the sponge he had picked up when he came in. She moaned as she turned to face him so it would be easier for him to bathe her.

_I did not need Rini and I would never take her back. I had Helios and he knew exactly how to satisfy me. No matter what I would never take Rini back._

Helios started at Hotaru's chest and moved down giving each part of her sensual body equal attention. Then he moved back up and leaned against his lovers soapy body rubbing her slightly.

Soon she took over and slowly washed Helios body moving slowly front top to bottom. Once she was done they let the water rain down on them to rinse off the soap. He leaned in close entering her pushing her against the tile wall. Then he started to move in and out quickly sending his lover reeling.

_I felt my back push against the tile and I used it to brace against as Helios moved in and out. I cried out my body once again reacting as he plunged. My breasts pushed against his chest and I felt his length spasm as his seed entered me once again. This, was what I was always meant to have! Rini, should never have tossed it away._

**I don't want to hold you back now love**

**I can't change who I am not this time,**

**I won't lie to keep you near me**

**and in this short life, there's no time to waste on giving up**

**my love wasn't enough**

Rini felt the man's teeth sink deep in her right breast. Hell, she did not even know what his name was. She moaned as her back arched her breast pushing harder against his fangs. He bit harder breaking skin. Soon he finished on her right breast and started on her left. She cried out as her left breast started to bleed in his mouth. He drank deep then he moved to her mouth and his bloody lips settled on hers.

She leaned against him as his length entered her and he plunged hard and fast. She felt her already swollen folds squeeze against his length as his seed entered her. She cried out just like they loved her to do. This was her job now. She was a whore for all these men and sometimes women.

As he kept plunging she closed her eyes cursing Hotaru and Helios for turning her into this.

All she was now was a shell. A vessel of pleasure for any who asked her. A tool. No one would look at her as anything else now. She was a whore.

She would go home after work and no one would think of her as anyone else but, a Small Lady.

If only Helios and Hotaru knew then maybe they would help her. Or maybe they would just let her suffer it was what she deserved after all.

Hotaru and Helios held each other close as they slept. Their nude bodies against each other.

_I am fine now Rini. I have moved on and so had Helios. We are happy and you, will never get in our way again._

**And you can blame it on me**

**just set your guilt free, honey**

**I don't want to hold you back now love**

Please read and leave feedback. Thanks.


End file.
